hero_fanon_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Principal of the Thing (Sherman's Adventure
The Principal of the Thing is a supporting protagonist in ''Sherman's Adventures of A Father's Life ''He also makes a cameo appearance in the Field Trip demo after the player "breaks the fourth wall". He was voiced by James Franco. Role The Principal of the Thing is the supposed principal of the school, though this may be self-appointed. He enjoys punishing those who break the school's rules, almost to an unhealthy extent. He acts in a similar fashion to a hall monitor, patrolling the halls and rooms of the school and searching for misbehaving students. He travels very quickly through hallways, and will pass right by the player if he is doing nothing wrong. However, if the player breaks any rules in his line of sight, he will become enraged and quickly rush the player, grabbing them and forcibly bringing them to the Principal's Office, where they will receive detention. 15 seconds are added for each time the player is caught. The five rules that the Principal will give the player detention for breaking are: * Running in the hallways. * Escaping detention. * Entering/escaping Faculty Rooms. * Drinking in the hallways (using a BSoda). * Bullying (using the scissors on Playtime's rope or 1st Prize's wires.). Despite the Principal's act of forcing detention, it can actually be exploited to get around quickly. The Principal is also useful as he will also get rid of It's a Bully if he sees him bullying the player (though this is a rare occurrence). Personality The Principal of the Thing is portrayed as a delusional enforcer who seeks justice and order, but to the point of being extreme with his oppressive rule. By his own account, he enjoys serving justice and calls the act "yummy". He will punish the player for the most minor of rule-breaking, and will do so even if the act is in defense. This could show that he is either unaware of the conflict with Baldi and the others or does not care and punishes the player anyway. He speaks in a consistently polite and relaxed tone, never getting angry or losing his cool. He also tends to speak in a condescending tone. Trivia * Originally, the Principal would also punish the player for eating in the hallways, but this was removed in an update. * His name is likely a pun on the phrase, "principle of the thing". * He is likely modeled after Mystman12 and may even represent him (though most players assume he is represented by Filename2). * The Principal can punish the player for jump roping, but will not do this for Playtime. * He makes a cameo appearance in the Field Trip demo if the player goes through the right wall in the schoolhouse and keeps going until he appears, telling the player, "No breaking the fourth wall in the halls!". Category:Delusional Category:Disciplinarian Category:Dimwitted Category:Destructive Category:Enforcer Category:Sadist Category:Sophisticated Category:Mastermind Category:Monger Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Charismatic Category:Cheater Category:Corrupt Official Category:Egotist Category:Envious